


The Variant

by saint_troll



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Cell (2000)
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl sees a living doll and attempts to possess him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Variant

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring work from livejournal to here.

1-Carl was out walking his dog when he saw 'him'. Porcelain skin, marble eyes...soft belly and oh, so poseable. The young man's clothes hugged him like a second skin, as he searched through a pile of CDs on a street vendor's table. Carl unconsciously fingered the faint scar from the burn his father had given him when he'd found Carl playing with Barbies. He hardened at the memory of the whipping that had followed. The boy within whimpered. The King leered; he'd have fun with this one... Carl trailed the boy home to his loft, noted the address, and departed for his special place. He worked meticulously to prepare the cell; resetting cameras and double-checking seals. The man with eyes of blue marble was soon going to be part of the collection.

 

2-He was going to be different with this one... The young man had, essentially, tucked his tail between his legs when he'd realized the hopelessness of his situation. He was silent and complaint. Carl had him strapped to a gurney. Humming, he massaged bleach into the man's dark locks. Teary marble eyes followed his every move. When Carl brought out his old-style switchblade razor, the immobilized man's voice returned. "Please, no! My name is Elijah, I'm a person... please, no!" he chanted, his voice cracking from dehydration. Carl laid the blade across Elijah's face. This one was going to be different! Carl began to gently shave the shadow of a beard from the his captive's face.

 

3-Elijah's eyes were wide with horror, as Carl looked down upon him from his suspension hooks. Carl shuddered causing the metal loops in his back to tug roughly at his flesh. He'd never imagined how much better this could be with a living doll. He'd changed his methodology, and hadn't bathed the man, Elijah, in bleach. He loved the sound of that name in his mind, his gut, and on his tongue. Elijah. The man's fair skin had been a delightful blessing. His soft curves tempted Carl to bind them in leather and metal. He began to run his hand over his manhood. The chains above him sang of his deviance. A delicate pink blush rose on Elijah's face. He closed his eyes in humiliation. Flushed red lips and blushing cheeks on porcelain skin...Carl convulsed as his release rained upon his new doll.

 

4-Carl wondered if whether he could convert the cell into a display case. Elijah had been the sign of his salvation. He was no longer at the mercy of the King. He'd always done his biddings properly, eventually he always had to discard his precious dolls. The King was the only one able to keep them. Until now... He'd even brought food and water for his Elijah. It had been a little over a day since the man had water or food, so he did not fight the spoon or straw as they approached his mouth. Carl pondered possible displays, which pulleys he'd need, what supplies to gather. Marble eyes watched him delicately lift spoonfuls of life and strength to his lips. Carl wondered how long it took for muscles to atrophy. How long would it take for Elijah to depend on pulleys and clockwork entirely?


End file.
